


Накрепко повязанные, или История про голубого Перри, голубого Гарри и голубые драгоценности Набути

by sige_vic



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, которая началась как описание захватывающих приключений, а продолжилась совсем по-другому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Накрепко повязанные, или История про голубого Перри, голубого Гарри и голубые драгоценности Набути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things We Can't Untie: Or, Gay Perry and Gay Harry and the Gay Jewels of Nabooti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630448) by [eggshellseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas). 



Значит, сидели мы, привязанные спина к спине с разных сторон шеста в заброшенном складе, а пламя тем временем подбиралось все ближе. Наследница, которую мы должны были спасти, находилась уже в многих милях отсюда, в кузове фургона. 

\- Уже совсем близко? – спросил я далеко не первый раз, отчаянно пытаясь повернуть голову так, чтобы увидеть самому.   
\- Заткнись, – приказал Перри, тоже далеко не первый раз, что, на мой взгляд, было не слишком справедливо. Если человеку грозит ужасная смерть в огне, я считаю, это только естественно, что он слегка паникует. И все-таки я сделал глубокий вдох и постарался смириться с неминуемой гибелью. 

Глаза мои закрылись и я попытался схватить его за руку – правда, в итоге уцепился за полу пиджака. 

\- Если это конец, я хочу, чтобы ты знал…  
\- Не надо.  
\- Что значит «не надо»? Ты даже не знаешь, что я собираюсь сказать.  
\- Сейчас вообще не время говорить, – прошипел Перри сквозь зубы.   
\- Слушай, я просто хочу сказать, что ты для меня значишь, – пока не скончаюсь задолго до назначенного мне срока.   
Я почувствовал, что Перри совсем не растрогали мои сантименты, – тот умудрился так дернуть руками назад, что ударил мне в ребра локтями.   
\- Когда мы отсюда выберемся, – сказал он, – ты сможешь объяснить, что ты имел в виду, отсосав мне.   
У меня на это даже язвительного ответа не нашлось. Предложение выглядело достаточно разумным. 

Так, погодите, наверное, надо сдать немного назад. Да, Перри и я теперь спим вместе. И вы ведь не можете притвориться, что вас это удивляет, так? 

Прошу прощения, если это вроде как лишило вас нарастания сюжетного напряжения, но эта история совсем не о том, как мы осознали запретную любовь друг к другу, страстно воссоединились и жили потом долго и счастливо, каждый день занимаясь гей-сексом. Я имею в виду – все это, конечно, было, но было ведь и много чего еще. И вообще, я вам не звезда «Риммерамы», в конце-то концов. У меня, кстати, даже и нет этого фильма.

Речь у нас пойдет о захватывающих приключениях – о том, как мы с Перри расследовали преступления, спасали дам и побеждали плохих парней. Мы узнаем кое-что о себе самих, немного посмеемся, поплачем, и так далее, и тому подобное. 

Ну что такое? Вы правда хотите послушать о том, как мы с Перри сошлись? Да ну честное слово, это вовсе не так интересно, как то дело о похищении, о котором я собирался вам рассказать, – с пропавшими девушками, мертвыми собаками, наркокурьерами и Перри, изображающим Джейн Менсфилд...

О господи, ну ладно, ладно! Оказывается, рассказчик теперь у нас даже не имеет права рассказать ту историю, которую запланировал. По-вашему, это из серии «выбери себе приключение сам»: про голубого Перри, голубого Гарри и голубые драгоценности Набути – или еще какую хрень в этом роде. 

Значит, началось все с того, что мы с Перри оказались вместе на очередной скучной слежке. Перри потащил меня с собой, наверное, потому, что боялся, как бы я не покончил с собой. Возможно, он хотел убедиться, что я не испачкаю стены своими мозгами, пока его нет дома. 

Почему за мной нужно было присматривать, чтобы я не покончил с собой? Потому что Хармони меня бросила. Да, у нее наконец-то случился прорыв – главная роль в часовой драматической комедии на кабельном телевидении. Может, вы ее и видели. Хармони там – само очарование. В общем, фильм снимался в Ванкувере, и она отправилась за границу, сказав на прощание "спасибо, было весело" и пообещав оставаться на связи. 

Ну, и я какое-то время, конечно, тосковал – торчал целый день за столом, хлестал виски и смотрел расписание авиарейсов в Ванкувер. Мне было довольно-таки хреново. Перри примерно две секунды меня жалел, а потом начал угрожать уволить и выкинуть на улицу. 

А, ну да, я еще и живу с ним. Наверное, это важная деталь. Хотя, честно говоря, полагаю, мне этого вам и говорить не нужно было – есть вещи, о которых можно догадаться самостоятельно. Я ведь уже сказал «он хотел убедиться, что я не испачкаю стены своими мозгами, пока его нет дома» – и вряд ли при этом намекал, что я стал бы вламываться к нему в дом с одной-единственной целью покончить с собой, правильно? 

Вообще-то поначалу он был против того, чтобы я к нему заселился, но я пообещал, что не стану устраивать беспорядок и вообще, меня будет не видно и не слышно, так что он в итоге поддался на уговоры. Думаю, уже тогда я нравился ему больше, чем он готов был признать, но, возможно, это только мои домыслы. В любом случае, все очень даже неплохо работает: я периодически готовлю, у него есть домработница. Короче, все очень мило. 

Вот дерьмо, опять я отвлекся! Простите. Вы, наверное, думаете: «Гарри, неужели ты вообще не способен придерживаться прямой хронологии?» Так, на чем я остановился? А, ну да – Хармони оказалась той, что уехала дважды, а Перри взял меня на слежку. 

 

Дело было самым обычным – жена подозревала мужа в измене. В таких скучных случаях мы, как правило, должны были как-то убить время до того, как сможем засечь парня с другой женщиной. Но, как у любого хорошего дела, у этого оказался неожиданный поворот – другая женщина оказалась на самом деле мужчиной. 

Значит, мы сидели в машине, припаркованной у обочины, и ждали, пока парень со своим приятелем не выйдут из отеля и Перри не сможет их пощелкать. Перри строго мне сообщил, что, если я сломаю бинокль или что-то из фотоаппаратуры, он вычтет их стоимость из моей зарплаты. 

\- Дождаться не могу – скорее бы сдать этого жалкого засранца жене, – злорадно сказал Перри. У Перри есть свои пунктики. Наверное, если бы у меня была кличка «Гей Перри», я бы тоже злился на тех, кто скрывает свою сексуальность.

Я спросил, не слишком ли строго он относится к парню. 

\- Бывает сложно смириться с такими вещами. У него ведь жена и дети, – заметил я, виновато думая о том, как в последнее время все меньше думаю о Хармони и все больше – о Перри. 

Перри весьма эмоционально со мной не согласился.

\- Сейчас не пятидесятые, – рявкнул он. – Пускай выходит на хрен из чулана! 

Ну ладно, готов признать сейчас, оглядываясь назад, – может, я и правда поторопился с выводом, что Перри, возможно, пытается до меня таким образом подсознательно что-то донести. И, возможно, как показывает более трезвый взгляд назад, целовать его прямо в тот момент было не самой лучшей из когда-либо посещавших меня идей. Хоть и не самой худшей, как в итоге оказалось, – мне бывало, забредали в голову и покруче. 

Как бы то ни было, я, в общем, это сделал. Я имею в виду – поцеловал его. Вышло из рук вон плохо. Мой нос вроде как врезался в его лицо, а в соприкосновении сухих губ не было ни намека на химию.

Смущенно отстранившись, я получил подзатыльник. 

\- И где в твоем крошечном мозгу рептилии появилась мысль, что это может быть хорошей идеей, а? – завизжал он, ну и, конечно, в пылу разгоревшегося скандала мы упустили парня, за которым следили, и крайним, опять-таки, оказался я, хотя это Перри вышел из себя и закатил большую гейскую истерику. 

Ладно, перейдем сразу к сцене дома: я сидел на диване, а Перри расхаживал туда-сюда по гостиной. Внезапно он остановился и ткнул в меня пальцем. 

\- Сними ботинки с кофейного столика, – сказал он, разряжая ситуацию.

\- Перри! – Я надеялся, что мой голос звучит основательно. – Я должен кое-что тебе сказать. – Я торопливо перебрал в голове способы достойно выразить свои чувства: я считаю тебя привлекательным – ну для гея; и у меня в штанах все отзывается на твое присутствие… – Ты мне нравишься, – выпалил я, надеясь, что это относительно безопасно. 

\- Ненавижу натуралов, – пробормотал Перри, растирая виски.

\- Я как раз пытаюсь сказать тебе, что, возможно, я не натурал. Не совсем натурал. Не на сто процентов. – Ну да, ну да – меня несло.

\- Гарри, – рявкнул Перри, подходя ближе и зажимая мне рот ладонью. – Идиот. Мне в жизни встречалось достаточно мужиков, разыгрывающих карту «я сомневаюсь в своей сексуальности», чтобы заполучить хороший минет. Я явно не должен был тебе говорить, что у меня рот работает, как пылесос. 

Перри имел в виду, что периодически ссылался на свои необычайные таланты в области отсосов – просто чтобы я почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Я действительно чувствовал – но не в том смысле, который он предполагал. Вместо рвотных позывов эти упоминания заставляли меня представлять себе, как Перри стоит на коленях, с моим членом во рту, и глаза его опасно поблескивают. Да, я знаю, яркий образ – я не пожалел времени на то, чтобы довести его до совершенства. 

\- В юности я иногда представлял себе Мика Джаггера во время дрочки. Наверное, это кое-что да значит. 

Перри уставился на меня, разинув рот как рыба. 

\- Мне нужно выпить, – пробормотал он, выходя из гостиной. 

\- Я правда считаю, что нам нужно поговорить об этом, Перри! – сказал я, увязавшись за ним, как щенок. Надеюсь – милый и неотразимый щенок. 

Перри внезапно развернулся и ткнул меня пальцем в грудь. Я попытался поморщиться как можно незаметнее. 

\- Так, ладно, значит, ты неожиданно съехал на хрен с катушек. Все – мы поговорили об этом. 

Как только он повернулся обратно, я осторожно потер грудь – было больно. 

\- У меня нет ни времени, ни терпения иметь дело с твоим сексуальным кризисом среднего возраста, – продолжил он. 

Я обиделся на «средний возраст», но чувствовал, что отклонение от темы не приведет к желаемым результатам. 

\- Знаешь, Перри, а я заметил, что ты последнее время мало с кем встречаешься. По-моему, с тех пор как я у тебя поселился, ты вообще не упоминал о том, что у тебя с кем-то отношения. 

У Перри был такой взгляд, словно он хотел меня расчленить. Впрочем, у него вообще, как правило, такой взгляд – только на этот раз в нем было немного больше ярости, чем обычно. 

\- Я искренне надеюсь, что ты не хочешь сказать то, что, как мне кажется, ты хочешь сказать – в своей дебильной манере изъясняться вокруг да около.

\- Я просто говорю, что ты тоже заинтересован, и, возможно, слишком боишься своих чувств. 

Перри издал короткий и нервный смешок, наливая себе виски. 

\- О да, Гарри, конечно. Никто больше меня не удовлетворяет – я даже кончить не могу, если не подумаю о твоих чувственных губах и крепком теле. 

Я остановился и расплылся в улыбке – однако, какой прогресс! 

\- Правда? – слегка самодовольно спросил я.

\- Нет! – крикнул Перри, одним длинным глотком осушая стакан. 

\- Да ладно, можешь признаться, все нормально.

Он подошел ко мне очень близко. Я постоянно забываю, каким угрожающим он выглядит, когда по-настоящему разозлится. Лицо его раскраснелось, он весь аж трясся – и, казалось, просто не может пока определиться, каким способом лучше меня прикончить. Но тут он сделал глубокий вдох и совершенно спокойно произнес:

\- Ты приставучий и к тому же чокнутый. 

\- Ну уж! Это раньше я был невротиком. А теперь я даже не ворую.

\- Ты все мои ручки на прошлой неделе стащил! Знаешь, как это раздражает, когда постоянно приходится покупать ручки?! Эти ручки на столе – они мне для работы нужны! И вообще, что ты, мать твою, с ними делаешь?! 

Я чувствовал, что Перри это несерьезно. По выражению на его лице можно было определить, что ему уже стыдно за то, что он такой козел. Я молча таращился на него, пытаясь внушить ему согласиться на мое предложение. Ну не знаю – мне казалось это неплохим планом. Правда, было непохоже, что мой гипноз работает, – Перри просто выглядел так, словно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

\- Блин, Гарри, ты просто глупо себя ведешь. Давай оставим это, ладно? 

Ладно. Я никогда не был тем, по кому все сходят с ума. И девушки не падали штабелями к моим ногами. Ну, или в данном случае – голубые частные детективы. Мне всегда нужно было как следует поработать, чтобы добиться кого-то, и я твердо знаю, что настойчивость – она всегда окупается. Конечно, если не оборачивается в итоге сроком в суде или появлением папаши какой-нибудь девушки, который выбивает из тебя все дерьмо. В любом случае, таков мой совет. Можете его куда-нибудь себе записать. 

В те выходные я применил свои отточенные навыки частного детектива и проследил за Перри, когда тот направился в гей-бар. Не знаю, что я ожидал увидеть – стриптизеров и оргии, что-нибудь в этом роде, наверное, но на самом деле это оказалось тихое и приличное место с высокими ценами. Я немного засомневался, оглядев всех этих лос-анджелесских геев. Они все, как один, были загорелыми, накачанными и ухоженными, как партия игрушечных Кенов. Некоторые бросили на меня грязные взгляды. Я в ответ нахмурился и стал искать Перри. Тот обнаружился на другом конце бара – болтал с парнем, который выглядел, как школьник. Мне захотелось пропустить чего-нибудь для храбрости, но бармен на меня даже не взглянул. Да что за хрень – это, значит, только из-за того, что у меня вроде как потрепанный вид и я не ношу дизайнерскую одежду? Я подумал, что только окажу Перри услугу, если спасу его из этого мира. 

Я подошел к Перри и его спутнику. Перри заметил меня за секунду до того, как я оказался совсем рядом, и заметно скривился. 

\- Да, Гарри? – устало спросил он. Я обвил его плечи рукой и слегка потрепал по подбородку. 

\- Привет, Пер! – прочирикал я. – Как дела? 

Он в ответ негромко зарычал. Видимо, таким образом он пытался меня запугать, но мне этот звук показался сексуальным. Нет, поймите меня правильно. Мне было смертельно страшно. В конце концов, Перри всегда носит при себе пистолет. Но в глубине души я чувствовал, что поступаю правильно, что Перри и я – это то, что надо; и да, я знаю, о чем вы сейчас думаете: «Гарри, разве ты не чувствовал то же самое по поводу других людей?», но знаете, что я вам на это отвечу? Пошли на хер.

Собеседник Перри сморщил нос. 

\- Это что, твой бойфренд? – Его тон мне совсем не понравился, и я одарил его злобным взглядом, усиливая хватку на плече Перри. 

\- Эй, ты, фея Динь-Динь, ну-ка порхай отсюда, понятно? Он занят. – Перри начало трясти от беззвучного смеха. Парень, похоже, был только рад убраться с места, где, как он, наверное, подумал, должна была разыграться грандиозная сцена голубых разборок. 

\- Ну и, – начал Перри, потягивая коктейль. Выглядел он гораздо спокойнее, чем я ожидал. – Это, значит, твой красивый, хоть и абсолютно идиотский, жест, чтобы впечатлить меня? 

Он улыбался мне – улыбкой, по которой можно было предположить, что он флиртует. 

\- А что, сработало? – спросил я, пытаясь подстроиться под его тон. – Хотя бы чуть-чуть?

Перри покачал головой – но не отрицательным жестом, а словно хотел сказать: «Гарри, ты, как всегда, безнадежен, и что же мне с тобой таким делать?" 

\- Этот… – начал я, хватая его за запястье, – этот коктейль что, и правда такой ярко-розовый? Это до какой же степени нужно быть геем! 

Перри хмыкнул. Руку он вырывать не стал, и плескать в меня своей выпивкой тоже. Я понял, что у меня получилось. 

\- Так ты серьезно настроен? – вздохнул Перри через несколько мгновений. Я кивнул. – И не собираешься сдаваться? – Я опять кивнул. – Так что мне остается только уступить?

\- Получается, что так, ага. 

Он ужасно удивил меня, когда обхватил ладонями мое лицо и поцеловал. И тут же все сомнения, которые у меня еще оставались – по поводу химии между нами, сексуальной совместимости и всего прочего, – вылетели в трубу. 

Это совсем не было похоже на те два поцелуя, которыми мы уже успели обменяться, хотя вряд ли их вообще можно брать в расчет, – этот поцелуй был классным, сладким, глубоким, – ну, и вообще, всем, чем и должен быть поцелуй. 

По пути из бара я подмигнул похожему на школьника парню, который уже вовсю флиртовал с кем-то еще, и положил ладонь на задницу Перри.

\- Нахал! – прокомментировал Перри нарочито манерным фальцетом. 

Оказавшись в машине, мы снова поцеловались и я не спеша ознакомился с разными способами как следует на нем повиснуть. Внезапно Перри оторвался от меня и спросил:

\- Так ты что, мать твою, на такси за мной поехал? 

\- Угу, – смущенно признался я. – Целую вечность убеждал таксиста, что он не окажется в результате сообщником преступления. Я, кстати, прихватил из твоей тумбочки двадцатку, чтобы с ним расплатиться. – Руки Перри угрожающе сжали мои предплечья. – Она там целую неделю лежала! – взвизгнул я. – Я проверял! 

\- И вот в это я добровольно собираюсь сунуть… ся, – фыркнул Перри, после чего усмехнулся, довольный получившейся двусмысленностью. 

Перед моим мысленным взором тут же пронеслась вереница порнографических образов. 

\- По-моему, самое время отправиться домой, – сказал я, принимаясь дергать дверцу, пока Перри с понимающей ухмылкой не разблокировал машину. 

Ну вот, тут наступает часть, посвященная гей-сексу. Оставляю ее на ваше воображение – не хочу, чтобы реальность разрушила ваши фантазии. Уверен, что у Перри были парни гораздо лучше. Для начала – со всеми десятью пальцами. Не то чтобы я был совсем уж ужасен – полагаю, я справился вполне неплохо. Достаточно вам знать, что это было беспорядочно и неуклюже, но при этом охренеть как удовлетворительно. 

Пока я все это писал, между прочим, Перри стоял сзади, смотрел через плечо и все время спрашивал, почему я не описываю его «пульсирующий орган» или «горячее естество». А еще он сказал, что я печатаю как мартышка и что я вообще больной на голову, раз решил все это написать. 

Давайте продолжим с того момента, когда вся эта потная возня осталась позади. Мы лежали в кровати Перри, и я, будучи не на самом пике физической формы, все еще пытался восстановить дыхание. 

\- С тобой все в порядке? – с сомнением спросил Перри. – Ты не собираешься начать паниковать по поводу того, что переспал с мужиком, а?

\- Перри, – начал я – возможно, слишком серьезным тоном, судя по тому, что Перри фыркнул и начал передвигаться к краю кровати.

\- Собираешься. Вот жопа. Так и знал, что это случится! Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма… – и все такое в том же духе. 

Я его перебил:  
\- Ты бросишь меня после нескольких выстрелов, когда найдешь кого-нибудь получше?

Перри аж задохнулся.

\- Что?! – изумленно переспросил он.

\- Ну знаешь, как этот твой пистолет-пидорку.

Наверное, это был единственный момент, когда мне представилась возможность понаблюдать за тем, как Перри лишился дара речи. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы у нас все было серьезно? – наконец сказал он вкрадчивым тоном. – Можешь подарить мне булавку для галстука – я буду ее носить. – К этому моменту он уже не сдерживал смех, обхватив меня обеими руками за талию. – А еще мы можем купить кольца и поклясться друг другу в верности. 

\- Иди на хер. – Я ударил его по руке. 

\- Послушай… – Он неловко похлопал меня по спине. – Мы посмотрим, как все сложится. Я не собираюсь тебя бросать. – Он склонился и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. – Договорились? – Я кивнул. – Хорошо. А теперь выметайся. 

\- Эй! – пискнул я. 

\- На первом свидании вместе не спят, – заявил он, поудобнее устраиваясь под одеялом. – Иди на свой раскладной диван. 

Вот так, значит, все и случилось. Знаю, ничего сверхъестественного и захватывающего – но вы же сами просили рассказать. Надеюсь, теперь довольны? И я не собираюсь врать, утверждая, что с того момента все было просто шоколадно. Перри до сих пор мерзко себя со мной ведет, а я вывожу его из себя так, что он готов лезть на стенки. И ругаемся мы частенько. Он теперь разрешает мне спать в его кровати, а вот машину водить до сих пор запрещает. Наверное, если брать ситуацию в целом, все очень даже неплохо. Ладно, в общем, с вами был Гарри Локхарт и, надеюсь, вы получили удовольствие от гей-продолжения того самого фильма, который никто не смотрел. Идите теперь и купите себе DVD, а я собираюсь в очередной раз заняться гей-сексом.


End file.
